MiniHistorias Invasor Zim
by InvaderSil
Summary: Conjunto de historias independientes e inconexas. Terror, humor, o romance. Algunas historias no contienen ZADR y otras si, así que pondré advertencia cuando toque. 1-Historia: Reacción de Zim ante una extraña costumbre humana relacionada con el afecto


Esta minihistoria es de humor (o eso creo … más bien es pura tontería xD). En realidad, este capitulo no contiene ZaDr real, pero cada cual puede interpretarlo como le dé la gana xD

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma de cerdo<strong>

_..._

_POV Dib_

_..._

Oh, Santo cielo …

Gracias.

_Gracias Dios_.

Creí que nunca llegaría la hora de que tocase el timbre y pudiera escapar de esta prisión de locura, tortura y calamidad, también llamada: "colegio". Y es que hoy, en la oscura y tenebrosa Skool, no ha transcurrido un día que pueda catalogar como esplendido y brillante, que digamos …

Para desgracia de todos, la profesora no estaba de muy buen humor precisamente. Digamos que cuando le da por colgar a varios niños del techo por los pulgares del pie, mientras les obliga a recitar los elementos de la tabla periódica, definitivamente no se ha levantado con el pie derecho …

Además, no conseguí desenmascarar a Zim delante de todos, como siempre. Se burlaron de mí y me llamaron loco. Las clases fueron eternas. Y para colmo, a última hora tocaba la clase de _Educación sexual. _

¡Por Saturno!

Jamás vi una tortura igual …

Y no es que me disguste o incomode el tema del sexo. Lo que realmente me disgusta son las explicaciones en video, con esas bizarras animaciones "educativas" que hicieron, llenas de arco iris, conejitos, flores y órganos reproductores flotando al fondo. ¡ARRG! _¡Por Jupiter!_ _¡Repugnante!_

Todo esto me causará un profundo trauma … sobre todo la parte de la demostración _práctica _con _peluches cerdito_. Tomaron un par de peluches cerditos, uno sobre el otro y … ¡_Argg!_ Esto va a dejarme una profunda cicatriz traumática en mi alma trastornada. Tan solo espero que todo esto no me deje secuelas y que cuando tenga sexo por primera vez con una chica, no le vea cara de cerdo … ¡Uggh! _¡Trauma!_

En fin, prefiero centrarme en salvar a las pocas personas cuerdas e inocentes de este mundo de las garras de la ruina alienígena y no volver a recordar esta horrible pesadilla. Mejor olvidar _todo _lo sucedido en este trágico día e ir directo a mi casa. No debo perder el tiempo, ya que hoy tengo mucho que hacer.

¡Mucho quehacer!

Debo terminar mi tarea, espiar a Zim, ver Misterios Misteriosos en la tele, espiar a Zim, limpiar a mi nave espacial que está llena de mierda porque nunca la limpio, espiar a Zim, comprar un chupete porque tengo ganas, espiar a Zim, espiar a Zim, espiar a Zim, espiar a Zim, crear una maquina muy chula con rayos laser y visión nocturna … para espiar a Zim, arreglar la maquina espía mientras espío a Zim, comer mientras espío a Zim, ducharme mientras espío a Zim, caer dormido mientras espío a Zim, _soñar _que espío a Zim …

Si. Hoy estoy muy ocupado …

...

"_¡AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" _

De repente, un grito me sobresaltó y una voz escandalosa y muy familiar me destrozó los tímpanos con sus alaridos.

Miré a mi alrededor ligeramente aturdido, para finalmente darme cuenta de que Zim se encontraba al otro extremo del patio, gritando como un loco. A pesar de estar a tan larga distancia podía escucharle como si estuviera aquí mismo, agarrando mi oreja y gritándome a pleno pulmón.

"¡ZIM! ¡CALLATE!" – Grité acercándome a él y deteniéndome justo a su lado.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, APESTOSO DIB! ¡ZIM YA SABÍA QUE VOSOTROS, APESTOSOS Y REPUGNANTES HUMANOS, ERAIS UNOS PRIMATES SIN CEREBRO! ¡PERO AHORA VEO QUE ES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSÉ! ¡SOIS MOUSTROS! ¡CANIBALES!" – Zim se tiró al suelo, cayendo de rodillas. Elevó sus brazos al cielo en un gesto dramático mientras un foco salido de la nada lo iluminó de forma teatral y dramática. – "CANIBALEEEEEESSSS" – Dijo una vez más, en tono melodramático mientras llevaba sus garras a la cara y se la arañaba en un gesto desesperado e innecesario.

"Eeeeh … ¿De qué estás hablando?" – le dije, un poco perdido ante su extraño comportamiento.

"¡De … ESO!" – Gritó a pleno pulmón, señalando con su dedo acusadoramente a una pareja que se encontraba a varios metros de donde estábamos. Seguro que esa pareja no tuvo en el colegio ninguna clase traumática de Educación sexual como la mía … porque no paraban de morrease a gusto. Se besaban pasionalmente, sin importarles ni lo más mínimo el hecho de que frente a ellos se encontraban un montón de niños …

Bajé la cabeza, un poco avergonzado y muy rojo.

"Zim … no entiendo que quieres decir … Ellos … S-Son …"

"¡CANIBALEEEEEESSS! ¡RABIOSOS CANIBALES! – Añadió dramáticamente, como si ante sus ojos hubiera un apocalipsis - Están … E-Están ... ¡SE ESTÁN _COMIENDO_ SUS LABIOS! ¡Y SUS BOCAS! ¡Y SUS LENGUAS! ¡Están devorando vilmente sus propios cuerpos rabiosos, empezando por los labios! ¡Engullendo rabiosamente los organismos de su PROPIA especie rabiosa, como vulgares carnívoros rabiosos llenos de … de … DE RABIAAAA! ¡Como los zombies cerdos-sangrientos de aquella película que vio Gir anoche! ¡Pronto la INFECCIÓN arrasará la ciudad! _¡GERMENES POR TODOS LADOS! ¡RABIIIAAA!_"

Otro foco iluminó al alien dando más drama a la escena, mientras una música épica salida de la nada, probablemente la banda sonora de Resident evil, resonaba por ahí … en algún lado. Un alterado Zim agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos hacia el cielo, mientras los niñitos inocentes comenzaron a huir del lugar despavoridos al ver a un loco verde gritando: _ "TODOS SEREIS DEVORADOS"_

Todos corrieron llorando, asustados y traumados como nunca antes en la vida.

"¿Qué?" – dije mirándolo incrédulo, con un ojo muy abierto y el otro entrecerrado. – "Zim … No sé están comiendo los labios … " –eché un rápido vistazo a la pareja -"… al menos no literalmente … ¿o sí? … Eeeh … ¡El caso es que solo se están dando un beso! ¿Es qué no prestaste atención en clase de Educación sexual?"

"¡Perdona!" – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de golpe y hacía un movimiento raro con la cabeza – "Es que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no VOMITAR mis SUPERIORES órganos ante tanta asquerosidad humana. ¡Estúpidos humanos y su reproducción apestosa!"

Me señalo con el dedo acusadoramente, con aire enfadado, como si yo tuviese la culpa de que la clase de Educación Sexual fuese la peor tortura de la historia. Yo simplemente rodé mis ojos hacia un lado y suspiré con fastidio.

Al ver que no respondía a su absurda acusación, me miró intrigado, con un ojo abierto y el otro entrecerrado, observándome pensativo con una mezcla de curiosidad y duda. Parecía meditar sobre lo que acababa de decir.

"Zim no conoce ese 'beso' del que el apestoso Dib habla."- dijo finalmente, tras una breve pausa -" ¡Explícaselo al grandioso Zim!"

"Por Venus … " – dije llevando mi mano a la frente – "¿No te callarás hasta que te lo diga, verdad?"

"NO" – refunfuñó tercamente. – "¡NUNCA!"

" … Está bien. Te lo diré." – afirmé sin más opción- " Un beso es … b-bueno … es un acto de amor o deseo y … bueno. Las parejas se suelen besar a menudo … " – explique un tanto cohibido. Nunca pensé que tendría que explicar esto a un alíen … - "Consiste básicamente en juntar los labios y moverlos contra sí … e introducir la lengua en … l-la boca del otro y … "

"¿CÓMO?" – Exclamó alarmado el extraterrestre. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y me miró de forma rara, como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas … gigantes, por supuesto … ¡PERO MI CABEZA NO ES GRANDE!

"¿Juntar labios y meter lenguas? ¿Por qué iban los humanos a BABEARSE MUTUAMENTE! ¡A intercambiar GERMENEEESS por puro capricho! ¡Poorr queeé! ¿Por queeé?"

"¡Un beso no es solo un intercambio de saliva o gérmenes! ¡Es una demostración de amor o deseo! ¡O ambos!"

"¿Y para qué quieren demostrar esa cosa inútil llamada _'anor y peseo'_?"

"Amor y deseo …" – corregí desesperado – "Y bueno … el _'intercambio de fluidos' _siempre ha sido un buen método de entendimiento para los humanos … " – añadí mirando hacia otro lado. – "Para los humanos el afecto es necesario ... "

"¿Y esa es vuestra forma de demostrar afecto? ¿Babear? ¡Siempre tenéis que escoger lo más SUCIO, estúpidas bestias!" – refunfuñó.

Zim parecía horrorizado y molesto. Sin embargo, cada vez parecía más intrigado. Lo noté enseguida, por las muecas que hacía y por esos enormes ojos que me miraban interrogantes y deseosos de conocimiento.

Tras una breve pausa, me miró a la cara y habló.

"Y … ¿Los besos duelen?" – preguntó Zim con desconfianza.

"¿Qué?" – pregunté confuso, mirándolo como si estuviese loco. – "Claro que no … supongo. Yo soy muy joven. Aun no he dado ninguno …"

"¿No has dado ninguno?"

"¡No me preguntes eso! ¡Eso no te importa, alien!"

"¡Pero si ya dijiste que no!"

"¡Entonces para qué preguntas!"

"¡Arrg! ¡Eres molesto, apestoso humano!"

Harto de tanto insulto y tanto teatro, le lancé una mirada enojada y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharme. Sin embargo, Zim agarró mi brazo bruscamente.

"¡Espera! ¡Debo saber más sobre este gran descubrimiento! … Dime, ¿desde cuándo existen estos … "bezzos" de los que hablas?"

"¡Oye, Suéltame! ¡Es … es una costumbre muy antigua!" - Le dije mientras tiraba y trataba de soltarme -"Una … una forma instintiva de demostrar afecto. Y-Y … su significado depende de la cultura y la época … y eso … ¡Suelta!" - Expliqué con dificultad. Cada vez me sentía más avergonzado. Supongo que hablar de este tema después de la extraña clase que habíamos tenido no era recomendable.

Imágenes traumáticas de la lección de Educación sexual pasaban por mi mente …

Cerdos …

… cerdos de peluche _copulando _ por todos lados.

Trauma. Trauma. Cerdos. Trauma.

"Y … ¿Puedo usar estos 'bezzos' como MORTIFERAS armas contra la humanidad? ¡Dime!" – dijo el alien repentinamente, con los ojos muy abiertos frente a mi cara, pero yo estaba demasiado ido como para escucharle por completo. Me zarandeó un poco, exigiendo una respuesta, pero mi trance traumático me impedía responder.

Incapaz de aguantar la presión de las visiones de todos esos cerdos, pegué un alarido y salí corriendo despavorido hacia mi casa.

"¿A dónde vas? ¡Dime si los bezzos son armas! ¡No tienes derecho a ocultarle nada al gran ZIIIM!" – Gritó el extraterrestre, que corría tras de mí, intentando resolver ese misterioso misterio sobre esa 'cosa extraña y humana' llamada _'beso'_.

* * *

><p><em>"Si antes de besar a la persona amada habéis contemplado las estrellas, no la besaréis de la misma manera que si sólo habéis mirado las paredes de vuestra habitación." [Maurice Maeterlinck]<em>

* * *

><p>Me gusta esa frase y la quise poner, aunque no viene a cuento :D lol<p>

Me entraron ganas de escribir la primera reacción de Zim hacia los besos xD Seguro que debe ser algo asi!


End file.
